House Unity
by kawaiitie
Summary: Set in their seventh year, Professor Dumbledore has lots of new ideas to promote inter-house unity after the fall of Voldemort, but why isn't Hermione happy about it? and what has the staff got to do with it? hermionedraco PG13 for language
1. Prolouge

A/N- This is my very first fanfiction so I would really appreciate it if reviews were submitted so I can improve my writing; also, my fanfiction is one that is made up of a lot of ideas that do not belong to me, so if I used one of your ideas in this fanfiction pwz don't hurt me . I would also really appreciate ideas and tips along the way…

**Summary- **Set in their seventh year, Professor Dumbledore has lots of new ideas to promote inter-house unity after the fall second and final fall of Voldemort, one of his ideas is a tutoring program. Hermione loves Dumbledore's new idea for a tutoring program, until she realizes that she has to be one of the tutors. She doesn't really mind at first until she's assigned her first student, a certain Slytherin. Will Hermione learn to put her negative feelings aside for the sake of education (and for love), or will she crumble and make the biggest mistake of her life?

"characters talking"

'character's thinking'

sound in the story

Chapter 1-

Hermione Lynne Granger stood before her full-length mirror, giving herself one last once over before she started a new day.

"Done and done," Hermione said aloud to herself as she smoothed out a wrinkle in her skirt.

"You look marvelous dear," spoke the enchanted mirror.

"Thank you, Isabella."

"Oh, I'm just speaking the truth, dear."

Marvelous may have been took strong of a word for Hermione's tastes as she blushed a shade of magenta that would have made the Weasley's proud, but she couldn't deny that she wasn't decent either.

Hermione no longer possessed the bushy head of hair that had plagued her earlier years of Hogwarts; she now owned a delicate many of shiny, golden-brown curls that cascaded down her back, but don't mistake this as a makeover, because no matter how many times Ginny, Lavender, and Parvati had tried to convince Hermione to let them "fix her up a little" she never gave in, despite the endless teasing that often made her cry secretly at night.

Although she wasn't as uptight about her grades, Hermione still possessed that bookworm quality (How on earth can she not? She's Hermione!), but she now also posseses a sense of maturity and sophistication that many of her fellow seventh-years had yet to display.

Speaking of which…

"Oi! Granger! Get a move on or we'll be late for Dumbledore's meeting!"

"Oh don't get you knickers in a twist Malfoy! I'll only be a moment."

"We haven't got a 'moment'. We have to leave now!"

"What are you talking about? I've just checked the time! We've still got half an hour!"

"Think again, mudblood!"

'OH NO HE DIDN'T! HE HAS GONE **WAY **FAR! IF HE THINKS I'LL LET HIS FERRET ASS SLIDE HE'S GOT ANOTHER THING COMING!'

CRASH went Hermione's door

"One, Malfoy, we've got plenty of time, and two, if you call me mudblood one more time I'll smack you back into third year so you I can smack you, AGAIN."

"Jesus Granger no need to get _your_ knickers in a twist, but honestly, all we've got is a few minutes. If you don't believe me, look at the damned clock yourself."

'OH HOLY...'

"Shit!" said Hermione aloud as she blasted through the portrait with Malfoy in tow, running over an innocent 1st year in the process.

"Since when did you curse? My, my don't tell me Saint Potter and the Weasel have had this effect on you."

"Shut up Malfoy and run."

"It's not my fault you made us late."

"Well it's not my fault that you took an entire hour in the bathroom to get ready."

"Hey, I can't deny the public what it wants."

"And just what is it the public wants?"

"Me."

"Oh shut up! How can you be such a conceited bastard?"

"I try my best."

"Whatever, I wonder what Professor Dumbledore's announcement is that makes it so important for us to meet him in the morning."

"I don't know, maybe he wants to erect a sold golden statue of Saint Potter?"

"Oh shut up Malfoy! Professor Dumbledore is not biased, unlike _some_ people I know, but not everything has got to be about you."

"Of course it does, I'm me."

"Well we'll figure out soon enough, Jolly Ranchers."

And with that the two stone gargoyles sprung to life, just what is Dumbledore's TRUE plan, and what has the rest of the staff got to do with it?

A/N - I know it's extremely short, but please bear with me. I promise to have a longer chapter next time. PLEASE REVIEW


	2. Chapter 1

A/N- Wow! I got my first review! Bunches of love to the wonderful authoress dmhg.

HUGZ , I am going to give hugz to whomever reviews, FLAMES and all.

(btw, I forgot one of these last time so please don't sue!)

**Disclaimer **- No matter how much I pray and ask for it at Christmas and on birthdays, I do not own Harry Potter and Co.

"characters talking"

'character's thinking'

sound in the story

**action done in story**

Another thing, Min in this flashback is McGonagall, Lorelei is Vector, and Parvulus is Flitwick. One more thing, I'm sorry if my dialogue confuses you; I just believe that when too much narration follows dialogue, the reality is taken away.

* * *

**Recap**- 

"Oh shut up Malfoy! Professor Dumbledore is not biased, unlike _some_ people I know, but not everything has got to be about you."

"Of course it does, I'm me."

"Well we'll figure out soon enough, Jolly Ranchers."

* * *

**Flashback **

"With the fall of Voldemort I would have thought that they would see past their differences and get together, but they treat each other as if they don't even exist."

"_Now Albus, don't you think it's best to let nature run its own course?"_

"_Min, if we had let nature take its course, do you think Lily and James would have ever gotten together?"_

"…"

"_I agree with Albus!"_

"_Thank you Poppy. See! Poppy agrees with me."_

"_But Professor, this is _Hermione Granger_ and _Draco Malfoy_. It won't happen, and besides, Lily and James were meant to be together. We won't be as lucky with Hermione and Draco."_

"_If I remember correctly, Remus, Lilly and James were much, much worse."_

"… _I suppose you're right, but I'm not helping!"_

"_I agree with Remus!"_

"_Alright Min, you don't have to help in this one, but you'll be coming back later when you see how much fun we're going to have."_

"_We?_

"_Poppy, Madam Pince, Lorelei, Parvulus, and myself."_

"_Do you honestly believe that this is going to work?"_

"_Yes, Remus, I do. In fact, we've already started it."_

"_You have?"_

"_Yes, how do you think Mister Malfoy got the position of Head Boy?"_

"_I KNEW IT! There's no way he could've made the position with his grades!"_

"_Glad to know you did Min, but now to other matters, did you know Severus has a crush on Trelawney?"_

**End Flashback **

* * *

The mischievous headmaster grinned evilly as Draco and Hermione ascended the stone steps, bickering as they did so. 

"It's just like when Lily and James were here."

* * *

"Oh shut up Malfoy; I don't want Professor Dumbledore thinking we don't get along." 

"HA! You wish!"

"Wish as you please, but I'm not letting my position taken away from me. I've worked far too hard for it."

"Yes Granger, _too_ hard."

"Shut up! We're at the top."

* * *

"Good Morning Professor." 

"Suck up!" hissed Malfoy, "Ow!"

"Is there a problem Mr. Malfoy?"

"Yes there is! She just ki- OW! She did it again!"

"Did what? I didn't do anything." Said Hermione innocently.

"Well, on with this meeting. As both of you know, house unity among seventh-year students isn't exactly at its best..."

snicker

"OW!"

**GLARE**

If looks could kill, Hermione would be dead by now. Malfoy was obviously pushed past his limit, and was on the very edge of ripping her arm off. Needless to say, there were no more screams of pain throughout the rest of the meeting.

"If I could please continue, house unity isn't at its best so my fellow colleagues and I have come up with a few plans. These plans include Study Group, which will be a program in which eight-person study groups will be composed of two members from every house, an extension on the number of Hogsmeade trips from every three weeks to every weekend, an end of the year trip for seventh years, and a number of formal balls, which will be planned by you and the prefects. The list of study groups is now posted in the Great Hall. Any questions?"

"Just a few professor, how many formal balls are we allowed, and where do we get to go on our trip?"

"Aaaaa… that, Ms. Granger, will have to be discussed between you and Mr. Malfoy. Anymore questions?"

"No, Professor."

"Mr. Malfoy, any questions?"

"No, Professor."

"Then you two may leave, and please have a list of how many formal balls you will have, when you will have them, and a list of where you wish to go on your trip by next week's meeting."

"Good day Professor."

"Good day Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy."

* * *

Hermione didn't know why, but she had this bad feeling in the bottom of her stomach. Call it woman's intuition if you will, but something told her to worry, and worry she did.

* * *

Rushing through the halls, Hermione went running over yet _another_ first year in order to get to the Great Hall before anyone else did to see the Study Group list. 

"Merlin's robes Granger! Why are you in such a rush?"

"I want to see who will be in my study group."

"Why?"

"Aren't you curious as to who'sinyours?"

"Yes, but not enough to run over first years."

"Oh shut up! It's not like I meant it."

"But did you say sorry?"

Hermione sighed shakily with frustration as the arrogant bastard of a ferret blocked her way to the front door.

"No, I will next time. Now, let me through."

"Say please."

"MALFOY! IF YOU VALUE YOUR LIMBS IT WILL BE IN YOUR BEST INTRESTS TO GET OUT OF MY WAY!"

"Fine," said Malfoy as he moved out of her way, "no need to get your knickers in a twist Granger."

Hermione walked briskly past Malfoy as she ran to the list posted on the door of the Great Hall.

'ARGGGGG! Since when did Malfoy give ME lessons in behavior? It makes me wonder why the hell Dumbledore ever made him Head Boy… WHY ARE YOU THINKING ABOUT MALFOY RIGHT NOW? JUST LOOK AT THE DAMNED LIST! FINE! damn conscience… JUST GET ON WITH IT!'

Hermione let out another sigh of frustration as she looked for her name on the list of study groups.

"Hermione Granger, Granger, Granger, Granger… AHHHHHHHHHHHH! NOOOO!"

* * *

A/N – YAY! I made this chapter longer, but I think I went overboard with all the sectioning… anyway, PLEASE REVIEW! 


	3. Chapter 2

A/N – I have 6 reviews!

YAY!

Does a little dance around the living room

Grandmother giving me a weird look

Lolz…. Moving on….

HUGZ to future movie maker, infallallthingsaremadesplended, deadfreak911, fire-and-ice89, and EosRaven for reviewing!

I love you people!

* * *

**Disclaimer **– I don't own Harry Potter; if I did, I would buy myself Tom Felton.

"characters talking"

'characters thinking'

sound in the story

**action done in story**

Min is McGonagall, Lorelei is Vector, and Parvulus is Flitwick.

Recap - Hermione let out another sigh of frustration as she looked for her name on the list of study groups.

"Hermione Granger, Granger, Granger, Granger… AHHHHHHHHHHHH! NOOOO!"

* * *

Chapter 2-

It seemed like it would be a normal day in the castle, especially to Harry. He'd just woken up and was walking with Ron towards the Great Hall when all of a suddenly, they heard someone scream.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH! NOOOO!"

"Ron! That sounded like Mione! She might be in trouble! Come on let's go!"

Ron and Harry ran through the halls to find Hermione on the floor in tears screaming and Draco looking at her with a rather confused look.

"OH GOD! Oh please! NOOOOOOOO!"

"What in Merlin's robes Granger! Are you on you pmsing?"

"NOOOOO!"

"Then what in Merlin's name is wrong with you?"

"The list! Look at the list!"

"Move out my way then!"

* * *

ATTENTION ALL SEVENTH YEAR STUDENTS

Because of the lack of house unity, especially among seventh year students, Professor Dumbledore has made a REQUIREMENT that all students in year seven will be in multi-house study groups. Students who wish to not participate may assist Professor Hagrid in raising his new crop of bundgerdolts. These study groups will meet every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday until the end of the year.

HOGWART'S STUDY GROUP LISTS

GROUP A

Abbot, Hannah – Hufflepuff

Boot, Terry – Ravenclaw

Granger, Hermione – Gryffindor

Malfoy, Draco – Slytherin

McMillan, Ernie – Hufflepuff

Potter, Harry – Gryffindor

Turpin, Lisa – Ravenclaw

Zabini, Blaise – Slytherin

GROUP B

Bones, Susan – Hufflepuff

Brocklehurst, Mandy – Ravenclaw

Brown, Lavender – Gryffindor

Finch-Fletchly, Justin – Hufflepuff

Longbottom, Neville – Gryffindor

Macdougal, Morag – Slytherin

Parkinson, Pansy – Slytherin

Perks, Sally-Anne – Ravenclaw

GROUP C

Crabbe, Vincent – Slytherin

Diggory, Chandra – Hufflepuff

D' Mitrov, Elliot – Ravenclaw

Goyle, Gregory – Slytherin

Hatheway, Pierce – Hufflepuff

Patil, Padma – Ravenclaw

Patil, Parvati – Gryffindor

Weasley, Ronald – Gryffindor

Please note that you MAY NOT switch groups.

* * *

"OH GOD! NO WAY IN HELL!"

"See what I mean!"

Hermione remained sitting on the floor in tears as Harry and Ron came running down the hall.

"Mione! Mione! What's wrong?"

"Oh GOD! Harry,Ron! LOOK!"

Harry and Ron read the announcement and shook their heads in sympathy.

"What's a bundgerdolt?" asked Ron.

Hermione's face paled considerably as she said, "You don't want to know."

"Well… It can't be that bad can it? I thought you liked to study," said Harry

"I do!" said Hermione, "BUT NOT WITH THAT INSUFFERABLE GIT!" She said as she pointed at the extremely annoyed Malfoy.

"As if I want to be in a group with you!"

"Hahaa….. Ron's in with Crabbe and Goyle!"

"Shut up Harry!" said Ron.

'Blimey, I wonder what in the world Dumbledore is thinking,' thought Ron

* * *

(A/N - Don't we all wonder what he thinks, Ron?)

* * *

Somewhere in the castle in a hidden room in the library stood five Hogwarts' professors planning evil…

"How do you like my latest plan Poppy?" said Dumbledore.

"Pure genius Albus!" said Madam Pomfrey.

"Thank you!"

"I like it too!" exclaimed Madam Pince.

"I still have to work out some kinks though..."

"Don't fear Albus! Parvulus is here!" exclaimed Professor Flitwick; "I'll help you with that!"

"and I'll be here to pair them up for class projects!" said Professor Vector.

"That's an excellent idea, Lorelei! I could do that too!"

"Uhrmmmmm, Parvulus?" murmered the arithmancy professor, "You don't have class projects."

"Oh…. Right." Said Professor Flitwick with a downcast look on his face.

"Hahaaaa" chuckled Dumbledore, "that's quite alright! You can still do other things!"

"and other things I shall do!" exclaimed the once again over-excited charms professor.

In a corner of the room stood Professor McGonagall who was there simply to " make sure they didn't do anything too drastic" had a rather alarmed look on her face.

"Pst, Albus."

"Yes, Min?"

"Remind me to tell the house elves to not let Parvulus eat anymore sugar."

* * *

A/N – I know I'm missing people on the lists, and some of those people I made up for the sake of the two people from every house thing, and i won't be continuing to update this often because of school. i will, however, try to upsate every Sunday. 


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N** - Oh wow, incredibly sorry for the wait, but I had to unexpectedly visit my mother for the weekend. IT WAS TORTURE! NO CABLE! NO COMPUTER! NO BOOKS! NO OUTSIDE CONTACT! AND SHE HOGGED THE PHONE! Ah well, I'm home at my dad's now so it's all good. I love my mom and all, but she can be a power-tripping dictator! She made me go to bed at 10! And no matter what time I go to bed, I don't actually fall asleep until 5 or 6 in the morning (I have no idea why), and she woke me up at 8! Sooo tired… but I will stay up to update just for you guys! YOU ARE SO AWESOME! AND A HAPPY LATE EASTER TO YOU ALL!

This was supposed to go up on Monday, but for some unknown reason, my cable/phone/internet company hadn't put all of the bills on one bill as they should. So my dad, thinking that all of the bills were together- only paid the cable bill. So the phone wasn't working and nor was the internet. Pwz PWZ PWZ forgive me. The only things that will keep me from not continuing this fic are school, death, or in this case - a lack of internet availability.

* * *

**HUGZ **to butlerphan666 (I know I have been making the teachers OOC, but I can't help it! I will try to keep them in character from now on) and mrs. skywalker, 

"characters talking"

'characters thinking'

sound in the story

**action done in story**

Min is McGonagall, Lorelei is Vector, and Parvulus is Flitwick.

* * *

**Recap **- In a corner of the room stood Professor McGonagall who was there simply to " make sure they didn't do anything too drastic" had a rather alarmed look on her face. 

"Pst, Albus."

"Yes, Min?"

"Remind me to tell the house elves to not let Parvulus eat anymore sugar."

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Breakfast in the Great Hall wasn't what anyone would call normal. Everyone, even the younger years, knew not to bother anyone from Gryffindor or Slytherin that morning. The only sounds that could be heard from either table were the scarce sounds of golden forks clanking against their matching plates. Ron Weasley was among the very few eating; mind you, he was devastated about being in the same group as Crabbe and Goyle, but there were more important matters, like feeding a bottomless pit. Harry was looking at the inconsolable Hermione with sympathy, while thinking the same exact thing she was thinking.

'I'm stuck in a group with a bloody git'

Glaring at Hermione and Harry from the Slytherin table was Draco Malfoy, who was also thinking along the same lines as our beloved Hermione and Harry.

At the staff table, a certain number of professors were glancing at each other nervously. They, like Malfoy, Harry, and Hermione were thinking the same thing.

'We screwed up.'

The silence was finally broken by the roar of hundreds of owls delivering mail to their respective addresses.

Oomph

"Honestly, I don't understand why Mum still lets Errol deliver mail. He does this to me almost every morning since school started."

Hermione, breaking out of her trance said,

"What's it say?"

"The same old, same old, dad's doing well with his new ministry job, she's happy with her volunteer work, don't forget to write home every now and then, etc., etc."

Arthur Weasley was now the head of the Department of Muggle Related Magical Incidents, which incorporated everything relating to muggles. This department was a result of the expansion of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Department. The deserving Mr. Weasley now was being paid triple of what he was being paid before.

"That's good to hear," said Harry a bit dully.

"Come now Harry, it's not that bad. You've only got Malfoy. I've got Crabbe and Goyle."

"You've got it easier Ron! Crabbe and Goyle don't have the minds to come up with insults like Malfoy does, even if they put their minds together!"

"Ohhaaa, I guess you're right 'Mione. Sorry bout that."

"That's okay Ron," said Hermione on the outside, Hermione on the inside however…

'Yeah, it's okay that your mind is on a permanent mind lapse!'

* * *

Bell rang and potions class had started. Professor Snape was in a weird mood. Instead of coming into class the nanosecond bell rang, he came into class a whole five minutes early! Hermione, scared out of her wits, well almost, stared on in horror as she thought to herself. 

'Oh God! Is the world coming to an end? First the study groups and now this! What is wrong with the world today?'

and for the first time in history, Hermione Granger didn't take notes in class.

* * *

"Amor," said Hermione to the portrait that opened up to the heads' dorm. 

The portrait of the Hogwarts' crest swung open and Hermione walked into the common room and sat down on the couch.

"Good, that git isn't here."

**Yawn**

**Stretch**

Hermione was extremely tired; it had been a long day and she was actually glad to be in her dorm for once. Professor Snape had been acting strange all throughout potions. He hadn't scolded Neville even once, nor had he made a slash at Gryffindors. Professor McGonagall had assigned bookwork instead of the usual hands on classes that they usually had; not only that, but she had also spent class talking to Professor Dumbledore who had made a class appearance. She couldn't think anything could have gotten any worse until it was time for Care of Magical Creatures, until she arrived to class to find out that Hagrid had cancelled class due to "minor injuries." She knew better though; the bundgerdolts got him. Lunch had then come and Hermione had decided to pay a visit to Hagrid in the hospital wing, but Hagrid wasn't there, nor was Madam Pomfrey. Things had actually gone worse after lunch. For one thing, she had Arithmancy with Malfoy. For another, Professor Vector had announced yearly project partners and she had been stuck with Malfoy, and for some odd reason unknown to muggle and magic alike, Professor Flitwick now had seating arrangements. At first, this didn't seem to strange to Hermione, until she realized that only she and Malfoy were the only ones who were moved, next to each other – once again, she got stuck with Malfoy. At least now she was safe in her common room, free of strange acting teachers and Malfoy.

"Hey, mudblood."

On second thought…

"What do you want?" said Hermione, ignoring the insult with closed eyes.

"Nothing. I was bored."

"Well go be bored somewhere else." Said Hermione, her eyes still closed; trying to convince herself that this wasn't happening.

"I don't want to."

"Why not?" said Hermione with Increasing anger and annoyance.

"Because annoying you is much more fun."

"Well too bad. I have more important things to do."

"Such as?"

'Trying to convince myself you aren't there.'

"Studying."

"HA! I knew it. Bookworm through and through."

Sigh

"Whatever, Malfoy."

"Hey mudblood."

"What?"

"Did you notice anything strange about today?"

'HE NOTICED IT TOO?'

"No…"

"Oh… okay…" said Malfoy with obvious doubt, " well this was boring. I'll just go torture some first years."

"You do that."

"Okay..."

Malfoy started for the portrait, looking back at Hermione with a look of suspcion.

'Something is obviously going on with the staff. I don't know what, but I know she sensed it too, and I won't stop until I find out.'

* * *

**A/N** – I know it is really really short but I'm sorry. I promise Hermione/Draco confrontations in the next chapter. I seriously need some sleep but before that, a shower and I also need to get a start on this week's geography hw. (God I'm such a Hermione) Sorry! But I promise my next update will be longer; I have almost the entire fic planned out in my head so my chapters will come out relatively on time. Once again sorry and please… REVIEW! – Monday's a/n 

**Today's A/N** – Since Monday I've added more to this chapter, and hopefully you all will found it to your liking. I'm not exactly in the humor-writing mode right now. I will, however, try to incorporate some in the next chapter, and I didn't put in the hermione/draco confrontations I expected. I will put them in the next one though. Hopefully it will go up Sunday.

And wow, isn't the new rating confusing?


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N** – Otay, firstly, I realized I missed some classes throughout Hermione's day. (ancient runes, and another I can't seem to remember right now) I will go back and fix it when I remember which class is missing. Now for the promised humor… I hope you all find it to your liking

HUGZ to butlerphan666, mrs. skywalker, dmhg, future movie maker, infallallthingsaremadesplended, EosRaven, deadfreak911, and fire-and-

ice89 (you all give me the will to write!)

* * *

**Recap**-

Malfoy started for the portrait, looking back at Hermione with a look of suspicion.

'Something is obviously going on with the staff. I don't know what, but I know she sensed it too, and I won't stop until I find out.'

* * *

Chapter 4

Morning had come again and Hermione was making her way to the Great Hall. As per usual, Ron and Harry were already there. For some strange reason, Harry's ears were scarlet, the same exact color as Ron's when Ron blushes. He was reading a letter and seemed to be very flustered. Ron was, of course, eating.

"Guf Morn nn Mione!

"Ron! Swallow please!"

"Sorry. Good Morning Hermione!"

"Much better."

"Morning Harry."

Silence

"Harry?"

more silence

"HARRY!"

CRASH

"Huh? What? Huh?" said Harry as he stood back up.

"I said morning Harry."

"Oh, Morning Mione."

"Harry, is something wrong?"

"Uhmmmm, no… Why do you ask?"

"Because you're blushing like Ron."

"HEY!"

"Oh come one Ron! You know you get all red!"

At this Ron turned scarlet with an indignant look.

"I do not!"

"You're all red right now!"

"Am not!" said Ron as he turned an even darker shade of red.

"Yes you are!"

"Oh crap!"

"What?"

"Harry left!"

* * *

'Shit' thought Hermione.

It was now Arithmancy class and Hermione still hadn't had a chance to ask Harry what was wrong. In addition to that, Hermione was paired up with Malfoy. They had to do a list of 50 complicated problems that took over a feet of parchment each. Not only that, they only had two hours to complete the list, and neither of them wanted the other to do the work.

"Why won't you let me do any problems?"

"Because you're going to mess them up, Malfoy."

"Me mess them up? OH COME OFF IT! You are the mudblood!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" said Hermione with a look of pure hatred and evil.

Draco cowered in fear at the sight of Hermione. He could almost see foam coming out the sides of her mouth, almost.

"N-nothing."

"I thought so. Since you don't trust me and I don't trust you with these problems we'll just split them up 25, 25."

"Fine."

They worked in silence until the last 10 minutes of class. At the same exact nanosecond, they put their quills down.

"I FINISHED FIRST!" they cried in unison.

The entire Aritnmancy class turned to look at them with interest, including Professor Vector.

"No you didn't Granger! I finished first."

"My quill hit the table before yours did."

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Ha! I got you!"

"Huh?" said Malfoy, as look of realization came over him.

"HA!"

"You cheated!"

"I did not!"

"You did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"HA! I got you back!"

"Huh?" said Hermione. She soon realized that her own technique was used against her.

Hermione opened her mouth to throw an insult at Malfoy that he didn't have the brains to come up with his own tricks when she was interrupted by Professor Vector.

"Mr. Malfoy! Mrs. Granger! You two should behave yourselves! You're Heads for heaven's sake! Detention for both of you!"

Both Malfoy's and Hermione's jaws dropped in surprise. Professor Vector was known as on of the teachers who had never given detention; the others besides her were Professor Trelawny and Professor Flitwick.

"B-but." Stammered Hermione."

"NO BUTS! Detention Friday at 8 o'clock! I don't want to hear anymore!"

At this the bell rang and Malfoy's jaw was still hung low in surprise. Hermione's was closed but her eyes were wide with shock.

Too bad they couldn't hear a certain professor's thoughts.

'Yes! Albus will be soooo proud of me!'

* * *

The day was finally over, and Hermione was back in her common room. She sank down into a warm corner of the couch and closed her eyes. It was another stressful day. She took a deep breath and thought about when she was younger, when she didn't have as many problems as she did now. There were stressful times, of course, but she always got through them. Why was it so hard for her now? Why was it so hard for her to deal with the mounting stress? Then she remembered. She sang. She always sang _that_ song when she was stressed, the only song that could ever ease her nerves, her favorite song.

Hermione thought to herself ' this is the only way.'

She opened her mouth and began to sing.

"Ohhhhhhhhh

Myyyy bologna has a first name.

It's O-s-c-a-r.

My bologna has a second name.

It's M-a-y-e-r.

Ohhhh

I love to eat it everyday, and if you ask me why I'll saaaaaaAAA**AAAAAYYYYYY**

'CAUSE OSCAR MAYER HAS A WAY WITH B-O-L-O-G-N-A!"

It worked. The song had helped. The wondrous Oscar Mayer song had eased her nerves!

'YAY! I knew it would work!'

"What was that Granger? An ode to your chest?"

**A/N** – How was that for a bit of humor? I've kinda lost my humor flare b/c I'm really stressed right now. I hope I did better than the last chapter though. And if you haven't already done so, please check in on Bring Me to Life, another fanfiction I've begun written.

Anyway, please REVIEW


	6. chapter 5

**Disclaimer **– ( I kept forgetting these! Pwz don't sue!) I dunt own Harry Potter.

**A/N** – I SHOULD be studying for a geography test, but I decided to update instead D j/k! my stories are important to me, but so is my life, I got a progress report back today and I have a D+ in Spanish. SPANISH! I have no clue how I did that, considering I took four years of Spanish before taking this Spanish I course. I've jux been way too lazy. I'm just glad I didn't take those gifted classes! I already have honors. I'm barely hanging on, but my Spanish teacher seems to think I'll pass the year. She has faith in me D. Well I did have an A in her class at the beginning of the year… but then again I had a 3.69 at the beginning of the year w/o even trying much. I then dropped to a 3.2 mid-year and now, a month later a 2.7! and it's prolly still dropping. So I'm going to update this and get back to studying! Oh and if any of you has info on Nepal that'd be great!

lolz, in response to one of my reviews, Malfoy is a pureblood, was raised as a pureblood, so he doesn't know what Oscar Mayer is etc. When he heard Hermione singing, he thought that she had named her chest! On side being oscar… and yeah you get the idea. Well anyway, here's the new chapter! And just to answer any questions after that, no I was not drunk, yesh I am sleep deprived D

HUGZ to butlerphan666, mrs. skywalker, dmhg, future movie maker, infallallthingsaremadesplended, EosRaven, deadfreak911, fire-and-ice89, and mel.

* * *

**Recap** –

It worked. The song had helped. The wondrous Oscar Mayer song had eased her nerves!

'YAY! I knew it would work!'

"What was that Granger? An ode to your chest?"

* * *

**House Unity**

**Chapter 5**

"Huh?"

"You mudbloods are strange. You sing to your chests."

"What?"

"My God Granger! I thought you were smart!"

'WHAT is he talking abou…OHHHH! … OMG!"

"Malfoy you bloody wanker! I was NOT singing to my chest!"

"Then what were you doing?"

"Singing about deli meat."

SILENCE

"What's deli?" said Malfoy with a scrunched up face.

'HE DOESN"T KNOW WHAT DELI IS? WHAT KIND OF RICH BASTARD IS HE?'

"Deli is sliced up meat Malfoy."

Malfoy, looking more confused than ever spoke again.

"You mean like filet mignon?"

"No, that's steak."

Malfoy still had a look of confusion on his face, if possible, he was even more confused than before.

"Huh?"

"I give up."

"Well anyway Granger, aren't we supposed to be discussing balls and stuff?"

Hermione had a horror-stricken look on her face.

"_I beg your pardon?_"

"You know, like that crack pot fool said, the formal dances."

"Ohhhh!"

'OH THANK THE LORD!'

"Well?"

"Oh right, well I think we should have at the very least, four dances; Halloween, Christmas, Valentine's, and Graduation."

"Sounds good."

'Wait… are we having a civil conversation?' thought both Hermione and Malfoy at once.

"Uh huh, I thought so…"

"Well anyway, about the end of the year trip, we should just have it for the Slytherins."

"Wait! Why just the Slytherins?"

"because Slytherins rule the world."

"Not true!"

"and why, pray tell, Granger, is that?"

"Well Voldemort's dead isn't he?"

"Yeah."

"and Dumbledore's alive."

"Yeah…"

"and Fudge is the Minister."

"Yeah…"

"Then Gryffindors rule the world."

"Just because Dumbledore's alive doesn't mean Gryffindors rule the world! And Fudge doesn't count! He's an idiot!"

"So you admit that Dumbledore's a genius?"

"NO!"

"Then what did you mean?"

"He's just not on the same level of stupid as Fudge."

"If it weren't for him and Harry we'd be all dead!"

"Not true!"

"How is it not true?"

"I helped!"

"How?"

"If it weren't for me Potter would be dead!"

Hermione instantly shut up.

It was true. The so-called hater of all mudbloods had come to the light side right before the final battle. He had even saved Harry's life. Hermione had seen it all. She saw Lucius Malfoy corner Harry as he was about to mutter "Avada Kedavra," but Draco had hit his dad with the deadly unforgivable first.

"Fine. You proved your point. You did help, but we're going to have the dance for all houses."

"Fine."

Hermione turned tail and walked into her bedroom and closed the door, leaving Draco out in the common room by himself.

She couldn't understand that moment then, it was strange. She felt angry and grateful and in debt to him all at the same time.

SIGH

'I have that stupid study group with him tomorrow, and I have detention with him in two days…'

* * *

**A/N** sorry for not updating, but I'm having writer's block. This means I need suggestions. This means you should REVIEW 


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer – **I do not own Harry Potter.

A/N – I am really, REALLY sorry for not updating, but I had temporarily run out of ideas for this fic. I still don't have many ideas, but I thought it was just ridiculous how I haven't updated in so long, so I forced myself to sit and at least try to write a chapter. This was the result.

**HUGZ** to butlerphan666, mrs. skywalker, dmhg, future movie maker, infallallthingsaremadesplended, EosRaven, deadfreak911, fire-and-ice89, mel, The Gryffindor Drummer (were you future movie maker?), and goodybad

* * *

**House Unity**

**Chapter 6**

The morning had started out gorgeous at Hogwarts. The sun was shinning and the skies were clear. This hadn't lasted for long though.

It lasted for about the half an hour it took Draco Malfoy to style his hair in the morning.

'Blasted weather,' thought Malfoy.

No, it wasn't the beautiful day that made him think that way. It was the now thundering sky that had made him mentally curse.

Contrary to what most people would think, Malfoy loved days when there was nice weather. It meant it was a good day to practice qudditch!

Like Harry, Ron, Ginny, and about every other person who was on their house team, Draco Malfoy loved quidditch and nearly everything about it. Nearly meaning he hated that he had never won against Harry Potter.

'I'll get him one day…'

Malfoy quickly washed his hands and walked back into his bedroom to grab his things and go to breakfast when a Tawny owl, obviously one of the school owls, had begun to tap on one of his windows to get in.

Malfoy let the owl in and took the letter and waited for the owl to leave, but it wouldn't go.

He waited.

And waited.

And waited.

He did this for about five minutes when his enchanted mirror, Alexandra, spoke.

"I think the owl wants a treat."

Malfoy looked at the mirror, then at the owl, back at the mirror, and then the owl again.

"Really, how _do _you see things? It's not as if you've got any eyes."

"I'm a magical mirror you dolt, and at least I've got a brain because you obviously don't have one! That poor owl is still waiting!"

Sure enough the owl continued to sit on the windowsill, looking at Malfoy expectantly.

"Bloody owl! I'm NOT going to reward you for a job you are SUPPOSED to do!"

Wrong words Malfoy, _wrong _words.

The owl suddenly pecked him on the hand and flew away.

"STUPID OWL!"

In the room adjacent to his, connected by a bathroom, was Hermione's room.

"What was _that_?" said Hermione aloud as she walked through the enormous bathroom to Malfoy's room and knocked on the door.

"Malfoy?"

She didn't get a response, just more yelling.

"MALFOY?"

more screaming

"**MALFOY?**"

even MORE screaming

'That's it! I'm going in.'

Hermione slowly opened the door to Malfoy's room and began to look around. She had never seen it before and was curious as to how it looked like, considering they could change the way their rooms looked at will. The only things in their rooms that would remain constant were the windows, the door, and the enchanted mirrors, which were permanently stuck on a wall in the rooms.

Hermione's view of the room was spectacular. The floor of the room was wooden, East Indian Rosewood actually. In the corner of the room where Hermione would've had an enormous desk to study at was the most magnificent grand piano she had ever seen. It was a Roger Williams Limited Edition Gold Piano by Steinway. The piano was nearly 300,000 dollars by American muggle money, and to her knowledge, Hermione knew that only eight of these pianos was ever made. It went particularly well with what the walls were colored. The room was painted a deep forest-green with silver trim towards the top of the ceiling, which was twenty feet high was an exact replica of the ceiling in the Great Hall. It was storming at the moment, so the ceiling was storming as well and thunder had sounded through the room.

'Wait,' thought Hermione, ' thunder can't be that high pitched…'

She then remembered the reason she was in his room in the first place and she opened the door all the way to see Draco Malfoy running around, screaming like a girl.

'This is _perfect_ fuel for blackmail… but I can't.'

Hermione sighed, knowing her conscious wouldn't let her blackmail him.

Finally deciding it was time she did _something_, Hermione pulled out her wand.

"Petrificus totalus!"

Malfoy's body went rigid and he fell to the ground.

Hermione walked over to his now motionless form to ask why the hell he was screeching like he was in the opera when she realized he couldn't speak.

She waved her wand so that only his head was allowed to move, a _very _advanced technique that was used in olden days to force people to talk or remain paralyzed. This was, of course, before the invention of veritaserum.

This bit of information Hermione had obviously known already, for she had actually used the technique.

Malfoy, however, was amazed at how she could do such an advanced form of magic, and consequently remained silent when he realized he could now talk.

"Now Malfoy, will you tell me _why_ it is you're screaming as if you just saw Dumbledore naked?"

If Malfoy could move, he would've shuddered at the thought of the headmaster naked.

"Merlin Granger! Did you really have to put that image in my head? It'll haunt me for life!"

"If you keep disturbing my mornings I'll put even worse images in your head. Now tell me why you were screaming."

"Firstly, Granger, if I hadn't told you the time we would've been late so I wasn't disturbing your morning, you were disturbing mine. Secondly, I'm bleeding to death and you continue to have me lie on the floor?"

Hermione then realized a small pool of blood and she immediately screamed and released Malfoy from the jinx completely.

"What in Merlin's name happened to you?"

"Well let's see. I have to share a common room AND a bathroom with you, I'm paired with you for Arithmancy, Flitwick's off his rocker and seated me next to you, I'm stuck in a study group with you, and a bloody owl just attacked me!"

Hermione wanted to smack him, and smack him, she did.

"BLOODY HELL! Has the world gone mad?"

"No. Now let me see your hand."

Hermione took a bloody piece of parchment from his hand and place it on the nightstand.

She then took his hand in hers to examine the damage the owl had done.

"Your fine," she said as she muttered a healing spell, "it was just a small cut,"

"Well thank you, at any rate, and I think that letter is for the both of us."

Hermione took the bloody but of parchment and unrolled it.

"Dumbledore wants to see us. He's moved next week's meeting to today. We'd better hurry or well be late."

Malfoy nodded and grabbed his things whilst Hermione waited in the common room.

They exited the portrait and made their way to the headmaster's office.

"Hey Granger."

"What?"

"Thanks."

"Well sorry for smacking you back there."

"Apology accepted."

They continued to make their way to the office, but the both of them had smiles on their faces.

McGonagall, unbeknowest to them, had seen the exchange and couldn't help but thinking that the headmaster's plan might not have been so farfetched as she thought.

* * *

A/N – Well I hope you all liked this chapter, and I'm really sorry for not updating sooner. I know I was supposed to do the study group thing this chapter, but once I started with Draco's day, I got a different idea from what I had originally planned and this was the result. I hope you liked it. Please review, and once again, really sorry for not updating sooner. 


End file.
